


Untitled Worm / Breath of the Wild Crossover

by EtchJetty



Series: Etch's Sketches - A One-Shot Collection [19]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchJetty/pseuds/EtchJetty
Summary: Written for Cauldron Cup Season Season Four, this snip explores an earth long, long after the events of Worm, time enough for them to have fallen into legend. The knight Lily serves the wise queen Sabah, and all is well. But when an ancient dragon erupts from the mountain in the north, what can be done against it?





	Untitled Worm / Breath of the Wild Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Cauldron Cup Season Four.
> 
> The prompt:  
Fantasy AU: Hopeful (Flechette/Foil & Dragon)

_Have you heard?_

Ten thousand years after the defeat of the First One, the Scion of Magic, the people of the Goddess Khepri lived in relative harmony. While there were the occasional border disputes between the various tribes, they usually ended in peace by the end, especially once Queen Sabah stepped in.

_That after all these years, it’s returned?_

Peace, of course, would not last forever. Not when The Dragon re-emerged. Like a moth erupting from a cocoon, The Dragon, using ancient technologies not meant to be understood by man, came from the northern Borok Mountain, shattering its ancient cliffsides and destroying the ancestral home of the Boroki people merely as a means of leaving its chamber. Its roar echoed across the entire land.

_Have you heard?_

Everyone knew something had to be done.

_That Queen Sabah sent her finest knight to fight The Dragon?_

Lily wasn’t scared. Not at first. An ancient Dragon was slightly more foreboding than the average invading boblin or hynel, but she had faced foes nearly as famous as a dragon long-lost to myth. So, the knight left the castle, armed with her finest crossbow, foil, and armor, and went north, to Borok Mountain.

_Have you heard?_

Then Lily fought the dragon.

_That Queen Sabah’s finest knight wasn’t enough?_

Lily was rushed over to a rejuvenation chamber, one recently discovered by the royal techno-healer Riley. It was in the hills, far from the influence of The Dragon, but it was not ready yet. Not by a long shot. But Riley wasn’t Bonesaw General for nothing, and she prepared Lily for an emergency use of the Chamber of Resurrection.

“Sorry about this. See you in a long while.”

_Have you heard?_

_No. What happened?_

_Queen Sabah’s knight is dead._

The Dragon stormed the castle.

Hundreds perished. Most perished in service to the Queen.

Queen Sabah, though, fought back.

_Have you heard?_

The Dragon, for the first time since her reawakening, recoiled in fear and disgust.

_Queen Sabah’s soldiers keep fighting. Even after their deaths._

The entire undead forces of Sabah’s army was not enough. For The Dragon employed weaponry not understood by modern man.

The assembled army burned.

Queen Sabah stayed.

Queen Sabah died.

_Have you heard?_

The Dragon reigned supreme.

_That the kingdom is hopeless?_

And so it was.

For a long, long, long time.

For nearly a hundred years.

Until...

* * *

_...Open your eyes..._

* * *

The townspeople spoke of a new legend.

_Have you heard?_

It had been one hundred long years since the kingdom was overthrown. One hundred years as The Dragon hijacked the guardians the people had created to defend themselves, piloting their systems remotely, spreading fear and horror. One hundred years of famine, as people could no longer depend on supplies and assistance from the royals. One hundred years since Queen Sabah’s death.

_That a Guardian was slain?_

People came to the site after the fact, long after the slayer had left. The Guardian’s legs had been severed, its giant eye pierced, its metal frame void of light. Some harvested the parts and resold them, but most visitors to the site of the slaying only wondered: who?

_Have you heard?_

Rumors began spreading. A woman with hair in a ponytail, wielding a crossbow and fencing foil, was visiting nearly every city within the old boundaries of the Royal Kingdom. She wasn’t much of a talker, but she’d listen silently to the requests of everyone, and do her best to solve their problems. Whether that was gathering ingredients and cooking, slaying a boblin or two, or even gathering information on a nearby hynel, she’d always do it with cordiality and kindness.

She went by Lily.

_That after all these years, she’s returned?_

For her part, Lily had lost... a vast majority of her memory. But she knew some things with certainty. Her name was Lily. Once, before the Great Calamity, she was a knight for the Royal Family, serving specifically under the Queen Sabah.

The ghost of Queen Sabah had been sure to remind her of that after her awakening.

Riley, for her part, had been more than welcoming to Lily. The girl hadn’t aged a day. In fact, according to photographs (and wasn’t that a novel concept!) Riley had begun aging _backwards._ It was a different kind of life extension than what Lily underwent, but the fundamentals were rooted in the same ancient technology. The same ancient technology, by happenstance, that kept The Dragon alive all these millennia.

_Have you heard?_

Lily made her way to the castle.

_That soon, very soon, we may all be free?_

Lily fought her way through the castle.

_Have you heard?_

Lily reached the top tower, where The Dragon resided, from where The Dragon spread her hateful corruption across the kingdom.

_That girl, who was here, she helped me with my rose garden, you’re saying she’s going to challenge The Dragon?_

_And she’ll win, too._

The knight drew her lance, her crossbow also at the ready.

And for the first time in 100 years, certainly the first time since losing her memory, the knight was able to really look at The Dragon.

The first thing she noticed was that The Dragon didn't look like the boblins or hynels. She was monstrous, yes, but she didn't look... natural. Organic, was the term. Like someone had cobbled together various hinges and armor plates and skeletal fragments from giant beasts and ancient technology and gave it life.

The second thing she noticed was that The Dragon looked at her with sharp intelligence.

Lily raised her foil and channeled some of her divine power into its blade.

What Lily didn't expect was for The Dragon to _speak._

"_I killed you,_" it said, every part of its body twisting and jerking, metal clashing against metal to create a stuttering, horrifying approximation of human speech. "_Yet you came back. How did you come back._"

Lily said nothing, but grit her teeth.

With surprising speed, the closest thing The Dragon had to a maw was near Lily's face. Again, it asked. "_How did you come back._"

Lily shook her head.

“_You possess the power. And yet. You are not sharing._”

The Dragon let out a guttural roar.

“_You hold back the secret. From me. From me. From me who wants to bring back--_”

And The Dragon made a series of noises, that to Lily's ears sounded like "_Coh Leen Wah Lees._"

Lily was still reeling from that when The Dragon made another movement, this one slow. Extremely slow. The Dragon’s giant, ancient claw moved towards Lily, turned palm-up, and opened.

There was a human skeleton clutched in The Dragon’s massive mechanical paw.

_Have you heard?_

Memories flooded Lily’s mind, this time not her own. Of falling in love. Of “teen ker eeng.” Of fighting The First One, the Golden Man. Of an ancient city, “Brok Tun Bai.” Of spending thousands of years in mourning after Coh Leen—no, _Colin_’s death, trapped in a prison not of her own making.

Of working with a different swordswoman, also named Lily. A woman who lived ten thousand years ago. Who worked with the Goddess Khepri in her mortal form.

Who went by the name _Flechette._ _Foil._

Lily stumbled backwards, gripping her forehead.

“_You now see,_” said The—no. Dragon. Just Dragon. “_What has happened. What I have gone through. What suffering._

“_What little hope I have had. Has been destroyed. By waiting. Thousands of years of waiting._

“_But then. I see you. Alive again._

“_Flechette._

“_How did you come back._

“_Tell me. So I can save Colin. Please. It is possible now to save him. It is in your hands._”

Lily didn’t know what to do.

_She’s been gone a long time._

_Have faith. The queen’s knight does not fall so quickly to tyranny. Not again._

Lily reached out to the skeleton.

_Have you heard?_

At the same time, she filled her blade, readied in her other hand, with divine energy.

_No. What happened?_

Lily made her move.

_The Dragon is dead._


End file.
